


Things That Have to Be Said

by Helvirago



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvirago/pseuds/Helvirago
Summary: Ray's a liar, but Fraser's not listening anyway.





	Things That Have to Be Said

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Things That Have to Be Said

## Things That Have to Be Said

by Hel Virago

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's Notes: ds_flashfiction IS the Kwisatz Haderach

Story Notes: Written for the "Mendacity" challenge.

* * *

"The thing is," Ray said in a shaky voice, "I'm still in love with Stella." 

Fraser nodded gravely and pushed Ray's head to the side so he could apply his lips and tongue to Ray's neck. 

"And I know there've been women since then, but you've gotta admit they all looked kinda like her," Ray continued. 

Fraser made a sound of agreement in his throat, letting Ray know that he was still paying attention. 

"And see, that's the thing, is Stella's really the only person who's ever really done it for me, and I still think--" Ray paused to swallow while Fraser's tongue travelled gently over his adam's apple, "that she and me, we belong together." 

Fraser nodded again and began to unbutton Ray's shirt. 

"Plus, you know, I'm straight. So even if I was attracted to anyone other than Stella or Stella-type people, it wouldn't be to guys." 

"I understand," Fraser said, and applied himself with intense focus to Ray's nipples. 

Ray didn't say anything more for a few minutes, until Fraser lifted his head and began to undo Ray's pants. 

"Plus, it just wouldn't work. Cause I just wouldn't be able to... you know. I just couldn't." 

Fraser made another agreement noise, but his eyes were on his hands, which were extracting Ray's erection from his boxers. 

"And also, the stuff that guys do together? I mean, people got the right to do whatever they want, you know? I don't judge, it just ain't my thing. I mean, but it's kind of disgusting, you know? Like, touching another guy's dick? Uck." 

"Indeed," Fraser replied, stroking his fingers gently over Ray's cock and watching it twitch. 

"Oh! God," Ray muttered, his eyelids fluttering closed and his body arcing forward. Through effort of will, he dragged his eyes open and tried again. 

"Uh, Fraser." 

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser continued to twirl the tips of his fingers over the head of Ray's cock. 

"Look at me, Fraser." 

Fraser did. 

"You hear what I'm saying? I'm not gay. Plus, I could never get it up for a guy. Cause Stella and me, we're meant for each other, so how could I possibly ever go for anybody else?" 

Fraser's fingers slowed and then stopped, and he began to look uncertain for the first time since Ray had leaned across him to get the remote and suddenly bumped lips with him. "I... I do hear you, Ray." 

"Good! So, we're on the same page. That's good. Great. Then, uh, you wanna get back to what you were doing? Cause afterwards I think I really wanna give you a blow job." 

* * *

End Things That Have to Be Said by Hel Virago:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
